A vapor chamber is a very popular heat dissipation element. Conventionally, the vapor chamber is formed of an upper plate member and a lower plate member, which are closed to each other to define a sealed chamber in between them. In the sealed chamber, a wick structure and a working fluid are provided and air is evacuated to complete the manufacturing of the vapor chamber.
Please refer to FIGS. 1a, 1b and 2, which show some conventional vapor chambers 5. As shown, to facilitate the adding of the working fluid into the sealed chamber and the evacuating of air from the sealed chamber, a conventional vapor chamber 5 is usually provided with a pipe 6, which is communicable with the sealed chamber of the vapor chamber 5. Finally, an outer end of the pipe 6 is sealed to keep the vapor chamber 5 in a vacuum-tight state. Since the pipe 6 is protruded beyond an outer configuration of the vapor chamber 5, it is subjected to collision, breaking and damage during transporting or assembling the vapor chamber 5 to result in leakage of vacuum and working fluid from the sealed chamber. To overcome this problem, there are provided a first conventional vapor chamber 5 having one of its four corners being chamfered, as shown in FIG. 1a, and a second conventional vapor chamber 5 having one of its four edges being formed with a notch area 52, as shown in FIG. 1b, and the pipe 6 is provided at the chamfered corner 51 and the notch area 52, respectively, to reduce the possibility of impacting or damaging the protruded pipe 6. However, the chamfered corner 51 and the notch area 52 formed on the vapor chambers 5 do not provided good pipe protection effect.
There is also provided a third conventional vapor chamber 5 having a protection bar 53 transversely extended across the notch area 52, as shown in FIG. 2, so as to protect the pipe 6 against colliding, impacting and damage. For the protection bar 53 to provide effective protection to the pipe 6, the protection bar 53 must be additionally formed on one of the upper and the lower plate member 5a, 5b of the vapor chamber 5. This will inevitably and disadvantageously increase the processing procedures, the time and accordingly, the cost for manufacturing the vapor chamber 5.
Further, the provision of the protection bar 53 at the notch area 52 would form a hindrance that interferes with the working fluid adding and the air evacuation via the pipe 6, causing inconvenience to workers who handle these operations.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved protection structure that protects the fluid-adding and air-evacuating pipe structure provided on a heat dissipation unit and eliminates the disadvantages in the conventional pipe protection structures for vapor chambers.